


Considerations

by haleysffnsocks (arctickchild)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/haleysffnsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

What if…

What if I were the AI? What if our positions were switched, and I was the one watching you die, not able to do anything but make sure you don't overdose on painkillers? If instead of agreeing blindly to help Allison, I had listened to what little common sense I had?

What if I had known this would happen?

What if I had known I'd get us both killed?

I almost laugh at the thought of getting a computer program killed. But if deletion isn't dying, what is it? What is it but a cleaner way of saying 'death,' like 'termination' or 'chick flick'? If you aren't human, then why does the thought of your ceasing to exist terrify me so much?

What if you were human? Would things make anymore sense? Would I feel less horrible when I find myself more worried about you than my living companions? Worried more about you than my family? Than myself?

What if Tex fails? And you die for no reason other than my stubborn pride?

What if she succeeds, and you die just because she wanted revenge?

How could I have dragged you into this?

_D, I'm…_


End file.
